In modern high speed mixed signal integrated circuit design, there is often a need to cross signaling domains and go from full-swing single-ended signals to low-swing differential signals. Circuits that act as intermediaries between these domains are known as level converters. Level converters typically include multiple stages as well as a variety of active circuit components.